


Cloaked

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: wizard_love, Draco Malfoy - character, EWE, F/M, Pansy Parkinson - Character, Post-War, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While attending a ceremony in Diagon Alley, Draco and Pansy decide to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaked

"Another dull ceremony to honor the fallen heroes of the war." Draco stood close behind Pansy, whispering into her hair. "You know we don't _have_ to attend these. It's really a little hypocritical for us, don't you think? You tried to turn Potter over and I tried to assassinate the old bat. No one actually believes we're here to _support_ all those idiots who got themselves killed."

She leaned back against his chest, her eyes fixed on the high platform built in front of Gringotts, on the rotund wizard in the bottle-green robes who tearfully rambled on about the bravery shown 'in those dark months'. Draco snorted and Pansy hissed in warning. She spoke without moving her lips, a carefully calculated look of dutiful attention giving her brows the slightest furrow. "You know that's not why we're here, Draco. No one gives a centaur's arse for why we're really here. As far as they're concerned, we're here to give them someone to lord it over. Someone to stare at when all the talking loses interest. Someone they can natter over later, with tea and scones."

She turned her head, her lips brushing his cheek. "We're here to give them a show. Give them someone to pity. Someone to laugh about. When they feel superior to us, they don't consider us a danger. You know that's what's keeping you out of prison and why I'm able to hold down a job. We give them something to giggle over, the spoiled prince and his pug-nosed bitch crawling in supplication. As long as they're able to be smug at us, they don't hate us."

Draco rested his chin on her shoulder, eyes closed against the bitterness in her voice. They'd done what they thought was necessary, done what they thought they had to do, and this was where they were left. "I hate that," he mumbled, his arms slipping around her waist.

"I know." Her hair moved against his cheek as she scanned the crowd. They stood together at the back of the audience, off to the side so they could slip away without bother once the speeches were over. Pansy seemed to find something amusing about their position, because she laughed under her breath. "Draco," she whispered. "Want to make this whole thing a little less dull? Put your cloak around me."

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes and stared at her earlobe in confusion.

"I'm cold, Malfoy," she said in a louder voice. "Put your cloak around me and keep me warm."

The few people near them glanced their way, then returned to listening to the fat wizard at the podium, who was now droning his way through a list of names, detailing everyone who had 'fought for what is good and right'. It was a very long list, and always took a good hour. For once, Draco approved. He thought he had an inkling of what Pansy was planning, and they could use the time. To test his theory, he brushed one palm against the side of her breast as he pulled his cloak around her. Pansy made a soft noise, turned her head, and _smirked_ at him. "Good boy."

Draco raised his brows and grinned, then nuzzled into her hair to kiss the hollow below her ear. "We haven't done this in years," he murmured, as her hands moved beneath the cloak to fasten the edges shut with a whispered Sticking charm. He spread his hands across her stomach and worked her tightly ribbed jumper out of the waistband of her skirt. He didn't really approve of many Muggle fashions, but he did have to admit they could be convenient. Robes would have been far too bulky to maneuver under the cloak. He slipped one hand under her jumper and circled the dip of her navel. "Think the last time we did this was--"

"Sixth year," Pansy finished with him. She reached back and groped for the fastenings of his trousers. She laid the flat of her hand over his zip and pressed down, molding the material to his cock. "Last time we did this was sixth year. The common room. On the sofa by the fireplace, with that blanket that smelled of mothballs. You wouldn't let me take you off to somewhere private because you were so terrified I'd get your shirt off and see your arm." Pansy laughed quietly and spread her fingers, using her index and middle to rub either side of his shaft. "I knew, though. Everyone did. For a Slytherin, you weren't very subtle."

He rolled his eyes and got both hands under her jumper, then slid them up to clasp her ribs just beneath her breasts. "I'm much better these days."

Pansy leaned back, her shoulders pressed to his chest. "You were fairly good _then_," she teased. "At least you were the few times Blaise didn't interrupt us. Your little lackeys were horrible watchdogs, by the by."

"He bribed them with sweets. Goyle would turn over his own mother for a box of Ice Mice." Draco hooked his thumbs in the low, lacy cups of Pansy's bra and tugged them down. He dragged his fingers over her nipples, then rolled the stiff points gently. They stiffened more, as did his cock. Draco nuzzled her ear and nipped at the curve. "You can't tell me that the possibility of getting caught didn't get you going. Or was it some other girl who used to suck me off when we were on rounds?"

Pansy pressed her lips together to trap a moan in her throat, and she lowered his zip with excruciating slowness. "Couldn't help myself," she whispered. "Loved how you tasted. Was always fun to see how fast I could get you to come, too."

When her fingers slipped into his trousers to give his cock a squeeze, it was his turn to stifle a moan. "Most women prefer a man to take his time," he said once he'd gathered his control. Draco palmed her breasts, giving her nipples a long stroke before sliding one hand down to her skirt. He tried to wriggle under the waistband, but found it too tight.

Pansy laughed and turned her head to breathe against his ear. "Pull it up," she told him. "It's short enough."

He didn't hesitate to obey.

Draco raked her skirt up and slid his hand down. He turned his head to kiss her neck and hide a breath of surprise when his fingers slipped over bare skin instead of knickers or tights. Pansy laughed, loud and gleeful, and as people turned to glare at her, she rubbed one finger across the head of Draco's cock.

"Witch," he muttered, his hand wriggling between her thighs. He dipped his middle finger into her folds, her body already slick for him. "Could warn a bloke."

"More fun to let you figure these things out on your _oh_." She quivered as he found her clit and gave it a circle with the pad of his finger. She swallowed hard and widened her stance to give him more room to play.

It was Draco's turn to laugh, but he kept it muffled against her shoulder. She knew too well what it did to him to think of her wandering about the entire day, knicker-free and wet, waiting for him. He was going to have to make her pay for that. Later. When she hadn't pulled his cock out of his trousers and wrapped her hand around his length. Her strokes were awkward from the position, but he counted that as a small blessing. It would take him longer if she couldn't use her full, considerable skill.

He pushed his fingers into her, sought for the entrance to her cunt. She was wet, so heated and wet, and he slipped two fingers deep into her body. His thumb rubbed her clit in counterpoint to her strokes on his cock, and it wasn't long before he could feel her entire body trembling as the muscles of her cunt gripped at his fingers.

"Want me in you?" he asked in a harsh whisper, and bit the side of her neck.

She moaned and nodded. "Yes." The last consonant emerged in a hiss, and she wriggled her arse against him. "Yes, Draco. _Please_."

She hiked her skirt up to her hips and tugged his cock, making a demanding little sound of need. He'd always loved hearing her beg, and if they weren't in public right then, he would have made her plead with him. Draco pushed her hand away to grasp his shaft, his thumb rubbing around the ridge. Pansy went up on her toes and leaned forward, just a little, to open herself further. Draco fit the head of his cock to her and pushed in, moving slowly as he could, forcing his eagerness back to keep their movements from being obvious.

He settled one hand on her hip, fingers digging in strong enough to leave a bruise even through the fabric of her skirt. Pansy's hand brushed his before sliding lower. She rubbed her clit in rhythm with his thrusts, and they each put a hand on one of her breasts. Draco tweaked and rolled her nipple, chuckling at the familiar reaction from her body. Her cunt gripped his cock as tight as he'd ever gripped a broom, and her breath went ragged.

Draco released her hip to splay his hand over her stomach, the muscles tight under his fingers. She turned her head to kiss his cheek, her lips moving as she tried to catch his mouth. He teased her for a minute, made her work for it, then he tipped his head and kissed her. Their tongues met, sliding together over teeth and lips. He broke the kiss before one or both of them could moan and give up the game, and ground his cock into her as he listened to the fat wizard's recitation. The list of names was at Smith, and Draco picked up speed.

He whispered into Pansy's ear as he pinched her nipple. He knew what she liked to hear, what turned her on and pulled her arousal to its peak, and he said it all to her.

Pretty girl. Precious angel. So wet. So hot. Hard and fast, and you like this, don't you, you love it when I fuck you. Filthy little thing, ride my cock. Come for me, Parks. Come for me, all for me. Give it, give it, give it to me.

Come.

_Now_.

The wizard reached the end of his list. The crowd roared, and Pansy came. She convulsed in his arms as he held her up. Her cunt pulsed and throbbed around him, and with a few quick thrusts he came as well. Silent, as always, his mouth locked on her neck.

The screeching, applauding crowd took no notice of them as they shuffled their clothing into place. Draco pulled his cloak back and Pansy turned to smile at him, her arms around his neck. She kissed him, mouth closed and chaste, then whispered against his lips. "We should get out of here. If I stand still for much longer, I'm going to drip all down my leg. _Someone_ filled me up quite nicely."

Draco laughed and rested his forehead against hers. "You're welcome. And thank you, Parks. Best one of these ceremonies I've attended to date. Too bad it's over. Rather exciting, right here in public."

She licked his bottom lip and drew away, laughing. Draco grinned at seeing a dark red mark on the side of her neck. She touched it with a sly smile. "There's a concert in Hogsmeade this weekend," she told him. "Outdoors, picnic on a blanket sort of thing. Promised my mother I'd attend. I hear it's going to be _frightfully_ dull, though. Maybe you can think of a way to liven it up?"

Draco caught her hand to walk away from the crowd. "I'll go. If you wear a short skirt again."

Pansy waggled her brows at him. "It's a date."


End file.
